capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbitros
Harbitros is a Dystopian Aristocracy, former Confederacy, that founded the Affinity of the Capitalist Sanction and the Atonement of Harmony. It is located in the Harbian Sea, and is an archipelago nation. It consists of nine islands: Harbitros Isle, Harbitros Minor, Solimfae, Reifaet Isle, Udani Island, Starzerrack, Yimperskae Island, Feamton Island, and Emercidum Isle. Causes of Death Cancer: 30% Heart Disease: 23% Work: 18% Exposure: 10% Old Age: 7% Murder: 4% Capital Punishment: 3% Acts of God: 3% Accident: 1% Scurvy: 1% Government Expenditure Spirituality: 30% Industry: 28% Defense: 19% Law & Order: 16% Healthcare: 7% Public Transport: 1% Economy Private Sector: 100% Public Sector: 0% Important People Grand Magistrate Strebor Ekaj (2005-) C.E.O. of Law Ezekiel Krain (2035-) C.E.O. of Industry Phillip Krautfeif (2035-) Supreme Preacher Gregory Nell (2015-) H.C.I. Director Solomon Foreman (2013-) Laws *All streets are privately owned toll roads *Bombs are permitted on planes for the 'security of the passengers'. *People regularly disappear off the streets and all evidence of them is destroyed. *Nobody ever seems to enter or leave the armour-plated flying castle that serves as Harbitros's House of Parliament. *The workforce is almost entirely made up of slave labour. *Mobile phone masts are being erected all over the country. *Citizens are tied down and forced to watch educational videos on empathy. *The government heavily endorses slavery and has constructed a sector just for slave trade. *Adulterers are stoned to death if recognized. *All Atheists and Agnostics flee Harbitros to avoid mass genocides. *Maxtopian immigrants are regularly enslaved as soon as they arrive in Harbitros. *Criminals are enslaved to serve their time. *Retirement homes are often fitted with luxurious sites. *Citizens are allowed to rise or fall based on their own merits. *Many parents are becoming frustrated with their children's choices in spouses. *The nation's first space rocket -- sponsored by Pepsi and shaped like an enormous soda bottle -- is being developed. *Tax evaders are regularly visited by agents of the Harbian Blood Tithe. *Vile black smog from coal power plants has enveloped several major urban centers. *Abortion is rendered illegal. *Euthanasia rendered is illegal. *A large percentage of the poor live from cradle to grave in subterranean wage slavery. *Crime is a problem due to murderers escaping punishment by claiming they were protecting their honour. *The controversially racist soap opera, Bigtopians Say the Darndest Things, premieres on Harbian television channels. *The Cult of the Violet is outlawed by Harbitros. *Convicts are thrown to the Yetis to repay their debts to society. *Arson is legalalized. *Drunk drivers are sentenced to death. *Scenic mountain valleys are flooded with water as damming projects get underway. *Popular websites like NationStates are blocked for "national security". *Graffiti graces every city's streets. *Private business has started paving paradises and putting up parking lots. *Citizens receive notices of disenfranchisement along with their parking tickets. *Polygamy is legal. *Spousal homicide rates have tripled in recent months. *Manual labourers must be willing to have cybernetic limbs to get a job. *The government covers the basic health care of its citizens. *Government officials across Harbitros are being "encouraged" to adopt Yetis to set an example for the populace. *Urban high-volume mailers now receive their mail via chauffeur-driven limousines. *An enormous health awareness programme is underway. *Seafood restaurants assure customers 'If it lives in the sea, it's on our menu'. *Only the rich can afford the latest medical innovations. *All citizens must pass a 'multicultural sensitivity test' to be deemed fit for society. *Married couples must call each other "darling" or risk a fine. *Record sales of 'child-whacking sticks' have been reported. *Military spending is on the increase. *Theoretical science is only theoretical. *Mining is the nation's most dangerous occupation. *Thieves are flogged in public for their crimes. *Nude art is becoming wildly popular. *The controversial show 'Who Wants to be an Immigrant?' has become wildly popular. *Customs turn away those considered to have an unfavourable ethnicity. *The NHS has recently been discontinued. *It is a crime to offend someone's religious beliefs. *The richest citizens live in sheltered private citadels. *The nation's diplomatic missives are now delivered via sniper rifle. *It is illegal for police officers to carry out searches due to strict privacy laws. *Jails have become colloquially known as 'vampire houses'. *Families consisting of more than three people are forced to split up. *Major cities are suffering under water rationing. *A cyber-war between file sharers and the music industry formats hard drives across the country. *An enfeebled opposition party spends most of its time simply trying to stay on the ballot. *The nation has recently been attributed to the funding of terrorist organisations. Category:Nations